The present invention pertains to vehicle sun visors and particularly to a mounting system for installing a visor in a vehicle.
Vehicle visors are typically mounted in the headliner of a vehicle to the underlying sheet metal roof by an elbow bracket which permits the visor to be moved from a forward windshield position to a side window depending upon driving conditions. The elbow assembly is mounted to the vehicle roof usually by three screws, and U.S. Pat. No. 4,075,468 illustrates such a mounting system as currently, commonly used in the automotive industry.
There have been several proposals for providing snap-in visor mounts which are illustrated in U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,357,974; 4,178,035; and 4,377,020. These proposed visor mounts can generally be classified as snap-in devices. Great Britain Pat. No. 1,251,479 also discloses a visor mounting structure in which a socket is secured within an aperture of the vehicle roof, and a plug with tabs is inserted and lockably held within the socket through L-shaped slots and a compression spring mounting arrangement.